A New way to Battle Aizen
by Black Bankai
Summary: What if Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia had A daughter And her name is Casandra and she knows Simon, Jace, Clary and all of her friends? I do not own The Mortal Instruments or Bleach
1. Chapter 1

At school Simon Lewis looked different from last school year. He was paler,He no longer wore Glass. This is odd so after school I walked up to him "Simon!" I said He turned around "What is it?!" He asked "What Happened to you during the summer you looked different, and what happened to your glasses?" I asked he looked at me "Huh?,Oh I got contacts, and barely any thing happened I did my usual I spent time with Clary" said Simon walking away okay, if he was not going to tell me what really happened then I was going to find it out for myself what happened. I live in New York City my family moved from Karakura Town before I was born. I Walked around town Away from School I saw this Building I had never seen before. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was not seeing things. It was still there the last time I walked by here there was A dump, now it looked like A pieces of really old art work. So I walked over to it but I backed up when I heard Voices so they would not think I was Crazy. When I turned around I saw Clary She was walking with A guy. Clary was wearing Black clothing and she had some wired marks on her skin. The guy had Golden blond locks, he was in similar Black clothing, He had A lot more of the wired marks on his skin then Clary did. "Hey, Clary" was all I said. They said nothing at first then A moment than Clary looked at me and said "Hello, Casandra, it is good to see you agi-" she stop mid sentence as If remembering something "Clary, Remember Mundanes cannot see us right now" said the Blond Boy "Oh, Yes the hell I can" I shouted "Jace,she can see us" said Clary"Clary, I realized that as soon as I said it"said the guy who must have been Jace "Well, Jace, should we tack her to the institute?"asked Clary "Yes, we should"said Jace This weird thing up"what in the World?" I asked "What are you talking about?" Asked Jace "Turn A-a-around" I said as Jace Turns around he says "So it is A demon, Huh?" The demon comes up and Try's to attack but Jace moved out of the way like A pro Then he pulls something out and says something but I do not Hear. Than a blade shots out it looks kind of like A light saber it has A withe blade. He walked over to the demon and he stabbed it in the heart and he pulled out the Blade and the demon started to fold in on itself and it was gone. "Wow you took that thing out like it was nothing!" I said looking at Jace "Yeah that was nothing, I guess but only because of my training "said Jace Than I thought wow that is so cool! Than Jace comes over and grabs me and tacks me up to the building I saw earlier. As soon as we got in there A girl with black hair,brown-ish Black eyes she also had weird marks on her skin but she had on A pair of blue jeans and A red t-shirt "Jace!, why did you bring A mundane in here?"said the Girl "Isabelle! She could see us when we had the Invisible Rune on!" shouted Jace "Huh?, Why do you guys use the word mundanes?" I asked "Oh, we use it to talk about regular people."said Jace I looked at him like he was crazy I did not really like him that much he was acting A little like A jerk and he was way to pretty. "Well, um, guys I've got to go, so, um, yeah" I said backing up "You can't leave just yet Casandra."said Clary looking at me. Then all of A sudden there is A black flash and then I see A guy in A black Japanese style rob and he has orange hair. "Dad?!"I said and he turned around "Well your reaction makes senses, I made the same one when I found out my dad was A soul reaper but hey it is okay." said my Dad "who are you?!" said Isabelle "Ichigo Kurosaki" said my dad "okay"said Isabelle "well I am glad glad you guys can see me it does make it easier to ask what the hell do you guys want with my daughter!" asked my Dad your daughter?"asked Clary "Yes, her name is Casandra Kurosaki she is mine and Rukia's."said my dad then some of my Black hair got in my eyes I have black hair like my mom but I have brown like my dad. "hey, Ichigo how much longer are you going to tack we need to get Casandra's soul reaper powers awakened." said my mom."what?!" I said my mom was dressed in the same clothes my dad was wearing but it was smaller my mom pulled out a sword and I got scared "it is okay you do not need to worry" said my mom she pushed her sword through my chest but what happened surprised me my mom was still wearing the black Japanese styled rob but when I looked down so was I.


	2. 2 Getting ready to go

"Casandra it is time you met your uncle My brother Byakuya but we have to go to A place called the soul society and you Shadowhunters need to come too because the head captain said so okay?" said my mom "Okay' I guess" said A boy with black hair and Blue eyes "what is your name?" asked my Dad "my name is Alec Lightwood" said the guy who must have been Alec."um,could we bring my friend Simon Lewis?" asked Clary "Yes, but only because the head captain wants to see him too." said my Mom "Okay well were going to need to go get him." said Clary "Well were would he be at?" asked my dad "Well with it being 5 o'clock he would be at his home"said Clary she puts her hand into her pocket and when she pulls it out we see that it is A cell phone it is Pink she punches in A few Numbers

Clary's P.O.V

Simon picked up the phone on the second ring."Hello,Clary?" asked Simon "Hey, Simon I need you to head to the institute because we are going some were and you are coming too, okay" I said "Okay, but do you know were you are going?" asked Simon "No not really I just know it has something to do with Casandra Kurosaki, so are you coming?" I asked "Yeah, sure, way not." said Simon. Then he hung up the phone and I did the same "Okay, Simon should be on his way." I said looking at everyone.

Simon's P.O.V

After I got off of the phone with Clary I went and got my shoes on and my jacket. Then I left. On my way to the institute I started to think what did this have too do with her Casandra I mean yeah she can be a little wired at times saying that she could see spirits but still what did this have to do with Casandra Kurosaki. Then I thought maybe she got turned into A were wolf or a Vampire like me. But when I got to the institute I was really surprised to see that my thoughts were wrong because they were out side the institute and there was Casandra in Japanese styled rob that was black A man with orange hair had one on to so did the one with black hair and navy blue eyes. Clary and Jace were wearing there shadowhunter clothing. Isabelle and Alec were wearing street clothes. "Are we all here now?" asked the girl with Black hair that I id not know "Rukia, yes everyone is." said Clary "okay, now I am going to open the sencomond and were going to head to the soul society" said Rukia


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia's P.O.V

Once the sencomond opened My Husband Ichigo want though first than Casandra and when I went up to it I looked back at them Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec "Well are you guys coming?" I asked them then Jace walks up and comes though then Alec then Clary then Simon and then Isabelle then the sencomond closes and we run to the Soul society. When we get there we are all ready in the Seireitei.

Casandra's P.O.V.

When got were we were going is looked A little wired "Rukia, your back!" said A guy with long long hair (The new look Byakuya has) he had on the Japanese styled rob "hello, brother." said my mom "Hey, Byakuya" said my dad "Hello Ichigo Kurosaki, You need to show some more respect." said Byakuya "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, you tell me this all the time, Are you still mad that Rukia and I got married?!" asked My dad sounding annoyed at my Uncle "no not really I just want you to tack care Of Rukia." said my uncle then out of no were A guy in black pants and a red rod like top with A straw like looking hat shows up. " Captain Kuchiki Aizen has escaped we do not Know were he went because when we got there he was gone and the guards posted there were murdered with what it looks like well It looks like it was done by A sword" said the guy "Well one of the people he is going to want revenge on is me because I kicked his Ass and got him looked up but he is going to try something I know that he may go after Yuzu and Karin, and most likely other people so no one is really safe! Damn you Aizen! Damn you!" shouted my Dad in anger. Then all of A sudden so one came running in saying "fight me Ichigo!" shouted A man whom I did not get a good look at the man all I could tell his voice was Kind of deep. "No way am I fighting you Kenpachi!" Shouted my dad starting to run away from the man. "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki shouldn't you be getting ready to battle Aizen I am pretty sure that Aizen is working with someone else and he is probably not going to be were we fought him last So we do not know what to expect so you should be getting you ass ready" said my uncle Byakuya was upset with how Ichigo and Kenpachi were acting more Kenpachi then anyone else Clary had A look of surprise on her face at what she was seeing she had never saw some who was an adult acting crazy well that is the on her face

Clary's P.O.V.

What the! That guy I think Rukia's brother said his name is Kenpachi Zaraki he after Rukia's brother said what he said but something I am wondering about is who is this Aizen guy they all seem to not like "um, … who is this Aizen guy you guys are talking about?" I asked "well Aizen he used to be Captain of squad 5 but Aizen faked his death when this Moran came into soul society to save Rukia" said Rukia's brother pointing at Ichigo "hey shut up It did defeat him in the winter war! So I would shut the hell up if I were you Byakuya Kuchiki!" shouted Ichigo "Um there is really no need to get mad each other is there?" I asked "so you guys are trying to get ready to fight me again?" asked a male voice for behind " Aizen!" shouted Ichigo "well it is good too see you to! You will have think of A new way thought because how you battle me in the winter war is not going too work well for you because I have some new people on my side who would like to see your new friends dead Isn't that right Valentine?" said the guy now know as Aizen he had brown hair and he was wearing a white version of the Soul reapers union form. "you are right."said very familiar voices


	4. Chapter 4 Aizen and Valentine

**Jace's P.O.V.**

"Valentine!" I shouted, I was staring at A man with bland almost white hair his muscle are thick he is tall and wearing Shadowhunter gear and he has A little more runes then I do. "Hello Jace, so your Alive?" asked Valentine "yeah, maybe how are you alive I hared the Angel Raziel stuck you down because he know you were just plan crazy in the head!" I said to Valentine ''" yes that maybe true but I thought you were killed Jace" said Valentine I don't know what to say to this "Valentine He is Alive because Clary asked Raziel to bring Jace back to life." said the last person I thought would say something for me it was Simon. "Thank you Simon" I said

**Ichigo'S P.O.V.**

So Jace had been killed? This is kind of hard to believe but then again I lived in A world of the unknown "Ichigo we will kill anyone and everyone you care about!" Shouted Aizen " you bastard!" I shouted at Aizen who just looked annoyed at what I just said. Then A portal appeared "Good bye Ichigo Kurosaki, hope I can kick your ass another time" said Aizen going thought the portal and then so does the Valentine guy.

**Casandra's P.O.V.**

After Aizen and Valentine left I looked at my dad and then at my mom "Um, mom, dad w... who was that guy?" I asked "Aizen used to be A soul reaper captain but Casandra he... he turned against soul society and created A group of Hollows known as the espadas which bare the numbers 0 throw 9, we originally thought that the numbers were 1 throw 10 but we were told other wise, by an espada by the name Yammy." said my mom "but that does not make sense on why he would want revenge on dad" I said "It is because I beat Aizen, in A way I humiliated him because I'm half human and half soul reaper hybrid and he is some 'super' strong Soul reaper" said my dad "well then Mister Kurosaki how did you bet him?" asked Jace "he beat Aizen With A move known as the final Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo lost his Soul reaper powers but got them back when he fought Ginjo Kugo, and I saw him Cry he looked pathetic" said my mom "Yeah, and You hit me with A sword that had no Blade not to mention you stabbed me with it to!" said my dad getting mad at my mom. "Um, Ichigo we need get back to the world of the living and get things ready for war but we need to keep regular humans out of it" said my mom,

**…**

we arrived at the official sencomond and we ran thought heading to the world of the living.

_What will Aizen do next?_


End file.
